


重婚

by Eggy666



Category: bts
Genre: 95line, M/M, 捆绑, 重婚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy666/pseuds/Eggy666
Summary: 喜欢就多多评论点赞吧，炒肉不易
Relationships: jeon jung kook/kim tea hyung
Kudos: 29





	重婚

他才刚刚压下⻔闸，田柾国就强力地推开⻔钻了进来，踩着虚浮但莫名有序的脚步，他站定在⻔ 前，使劲合上⻔，仿佛像⻁豹堵死猎物的最后一条逃生路。细碎而凌乱的杂发飘在他额间，田柾国 的眼睑放斜，带着恨意和不清晰的纠结，鼻息粗􏰁而暧昧，脸颊有浮现的隐红，黑白分明的眼中此 刻混沌不清却又异常坚定。粗壮的小臂在解开的衬衣扣下⻘筋跳动勃发，领带已经松垮，露出更加 锐利鲜明的肌肉线条。田柾国就这样靠在⻔边，有些模糊、有些痛苦、有些疑惑地死死盯着金泰 亨，让金泰亨头皮发麻，危险的气氛随酒气散布在四周。

他喝醉了。金泰亨心想，他也许应该给他倒杯水。

于是他挪动了步子，拖鞋底板在地板上只摩擦了一声，田柾国一下子转动眼珠，定住暴怒的焦距。 他要走，他要离开自己。田柾国几乎是下意识的反应。金泰亨就被生猛扑过来的􏰀兽拦腰抱起，在 金泰亨尚且大脑一片空白，还不知道发生了什么时，就被田柾国狠狠摔在床上。饶是软被垫叠，他 也快被摔的形骸皆散，内心更是惊恐。金泰亨下意识向床边逃去。却又被田柾国的臂膀死死锁住。

“小国。小国。你冷静一点!你喝醉了!”金泰亨几乎大叫，想要使劲扇打在他脸上，但他一想到田 柾国为自己所做的，他那样没安全感的叫嚣，就莫名酸楚，是自己让他变成这样的，他没有狠心下 手。而听到这个称呼后，田柾国一愣，停下了动作，但也仅仅只是一秒。

他又在哄骗你，田柾国，别傻了。他心想。􏰀兽沦陷在困境和醉意中是失去理智的。

田柾国一把抽下自己细条的黑色领带，捏住金泰亨精细的手腕，顺着他扑打的力，像玩弄掌中之物 一般将他的双手交叉着举过头顶，居高临下地望着他，眼中危险的沉色愈发浓􏰁。他把领带缠绕在 金泰亨的手腕上，穿过床头的立杆，一寸一寸，最后，结尾打上一个完美的结，坚固而难以逃脱。

此刻，他是他惊恐的囚徒。即将殒命在他训导的欲兽口中。

“你不要想离开我。”田柾国附身在躺倒而双目失神的金泰亨耳旁说着，如恶魔低语。金泰亨内心无 疑是恐惧且茫然的，他从来没有经历过这样，更没有⻅过田柾国为爱成痴疯魔的模样。他对接下来 所要承受的性爱害怕极了。他的确预料到接下来将要发生的一切，可不知怎的，他内心没有想要强 烈挣扎逃脱的想法。算是补偿吧，他是因为自己才这样，金泰亨怅然若失。可他知道这样放纵􏰀兽 是换不回少年的，这样是不对的，于是他尚且扭动挣扎，一边呼唤着他的名。

“小国，你清醒一些，小国，不要这样。”语气却是劝说的温柔，不是死命的警告。

可能天平已经倾倒，弹簧已然失效，中间人已经作出选择，可自己心里却不知晓。

田柾国从容有余地单手解开另一只未解的袖口，小臂上盈满力􏰂，他又一颗颗解开衬衫，胸肌上贯 横的沟壑和界线分明，展臂褪去这一片朦胧的白，露出阴影下强壮的身躯，他不顾金泰亨愈发慌乱 的叫喊和呼吸，于他，此刻他只有一个念头，那就是彻彻底底地占有金泰亨，将他占有到没有一寸 不属于自己，让他永远无法脱离自己。田柾国欺身而下，像一只捕⻝的鹰隼，快速而准确地衔住金 泰亨诱人而湿润的唇，从饱满凸起的唇珠开始吸吮，再用舌尖刻画每一条唇纹，乘隙翘开牙关，填 满侵略城池，扰动他的舌尖，感触上面每一个点和滑腻，他深入，不断深入，唇⻮相依，缠绕而 生，带动他的每一个呼吸节拍。每一个偏头的动作都异常凶狠，迸发出金泰亨呜呜咽咽的声音和淫 靡的水渍声。他的手也未曾空闲，他强硬的伸入金泰亨的睡衣中，掐住他挣扎摆动的腰，又顺摸到 脊⻣，一寸寸地抚摸，每挪移到一抹肌肤，便带起金泰亨的一阵激颤。可这肌肤如水，像是要吸纳 包容下他的所有念想，纯洁的，龌龊的，爱的，恨的。

“小国。小国。”金泰亨还在呼唤他停下，不过随着田柾国的指尖的弹动，嘴里出现的声音却变了 调，仿佛是在催促，这让本就醉酒的田柾国更为醺然。他的动作更加放肆越界了起来。

剥除下多余的衣物，金泰亨光洁的上身裸露出来，他不禁瑟缩，田柾国的唇也迅猛下移，带起欲求 不满的闷哼与喘息，他乐此不疲的咬着金泰亨的脖颈，在上面肆意图画，又痛又痒地留下一片片红 印，金泰亨难耐地嘤咛，带着娇憨与慌张。

“嗯.....嗯.....”他感受到自己身体的异样，是今夜的酒气太过醉人，他感到小腹有一处邪火燃烧。而 那柴薪掌控在田柾国手中，田柾国只需要一个动作就把他腾沸，就在下一个动作。

当湿润触及樱乳，当罪恶伸向裆内。金泰亨几乎是猛地睁大双眼叫出声来，“不要。别.....小国。”他 能感受到那灵活的舌尖在最敏感的神经上打转，若即若离，似咬似舔，这样的折磨几乎让他失却思 考能力，喝醉了的田柾国连眉梢都带着邪魅与不羁，他实在像个正在玩乐的恶童，丝毫不知他的危 险之作将杀害一个人的理智。而前端性器被田柾国炙热的掌牢牢掌控，迅猛的耸动与摇晃让他双腿 打颤，意乱情迷。他的下半身几乎不再顺从理智，从他的头脑中脱轨行驶。前端缓缓挺立，流下清 液后，随着田柾国更恶劣的、迅速的玩弄，金泰亨感觉到自己的神经在陡然升峰，无数闪耀的五彩 光点在眼前跳动，他几乎沉溺到失智，在最后田柾国手腕的使劲下，在床头立杆拽动的挣扎下，金 泰亨哑着嗓子一股脑儿泄在了田柾国手上，眼中飘起一层迷雾，面颊透红，全身泛粉。

他嘴⻆残余羞耻的津液，是他情不自已的罪证。这是隔着3年鸿沟，金泰亨精神意义上和田柾国第一 次亲密接触，抛却了偏⻅的有色眼镜，原来他早已神魂颠倒，被他俘获。  
是他唇⻮渡来的酒气也迷倒了他罢。金泰亨像个破碎的瓷娃娃失神地盯着田柾国燃烧着欲望的眼， 危险地眯起，他剥去扭动双腿的外壳，完完全全将金泰亨的赤身裸体暴露在眼前，而尽情欣赏，像 是在享受拥有一个艺术品的过程。他猛地钳制住金泰亨细小脆弱的脚腕，将那纤⻓顺着纹路一路向 上抚摸，最后戳中那后面早已因撩拨而淫乱不堪的小穴，他毫不留情地将拇指插入其中，撑开紧致 的内壁和皱褶。那是他的梦想天堂，田柾国的手指狠狠刮这片脆弱秘境，探进深处，勾出滑腻的汁 液。金泰亨几乎快要疯掉，手上的勒痕因为挣扎越发明显。

他仍在叫唤，”小....国。小国。”不同的是这次是求饶。

然而这样的浪荡软腻的叫声无疑对田柾国是妙音，扎入他的动脉内，成为催情的最好调剂。他瞬间 急不可耐地将金泰亨的细⻓的腿折叠成M字型，完美张开那高翘的臀部和一张一合的后穴，像是盛 情的邀请。田柾国的眸色一瞬间黑沉猩红，他瞬间脱去束缚，解放出勃发的、粗大的欲望。  
像猛兽冲涌，田柾国不管不顾地扎入金泰亨的身体，瞬间两人契合为负距离，像天生烧铸浇灌一体 的瓷器。性器粗莽地顶了进去，湿软的穴口一下子被撑得血红，金泰亨短促地惊叫一声，带着恐惧 的哭腔，眉间也带着痛楚，身下肉穴猛地夹紧，颤巍巍地收缩着。

田柾国倒吸一口凉气，却仍执着地向前推进。他要占有他，狠狠地贯穿他。

金泰亨咬得嘴唇发白，泛湿后穴娇弱无力地含裹着那根粗硬的东⻄，将他牢牢固定吸附在上面，动 弹不得。田柾国试探着抽送往里深顶，紧闭的腔道在金泰亨再一次惊呼下破开，淫液汩汩涌动，被 插弄得滋滋作响。田柾国开始勇猛突进地挺腹顶胯，不留余地。

金泰亨被顶进了最里面，整个人几乎被插透，连内脏都仿佛在被捣弄。他在又急又􏰁的顶弄中颠 簸，连短短的一句话也被撞得七零八碎，“啊......太.....太深了。“

无奈田柾国根本听不进去他所说的，他只是掐着他的腰狠狠地捣进去，硕大的龟头撑开甬道，扫荡 穴里每一处湿嫩的黏膜，刮擦着皱褶，迫使穴水淅淅沥沥地往外流，在交合处汇聚成泡沫。

“你是我的，你不许离开我。”田柾国咬着牙恶狠狠地说。金泰亨被干得几乎要哭出来，哽咽道， “我....啊....小国...你先松开我。”他肉穴被捣得湿烂，简直快要坏掉，可一有东⻄插入，却还是会密 密地迎合上去，缠绞着性器往里吞。  
他的身体背叛了他，可他的心呢?

田柾国面无表情，带着弧度的阴茎异常凶悍地撞上一个凸起，金泰亨一个激灵，拱起脚背，连脚趾 都在抽搐，他被顶得小腿发麻，于是发出异常难以掩藏的热情的欢叫，这让田柾国更变本加厉地向 那里撞击，金泰亨张着嘴断断续续地呻吟，口水淌流，田柾国俯下身去，勾着他的舌头吮吸，将 上 下两张口都填满。

他们都在幻海里漂浮，彼此游荡，激烈地奏打出音符，亲吻，碰撞，撕碎，捣烂。一耸一耸的两具 纠缠不已的身躯，被快感的激流冲得身不由己，被强烈的爱和惑逼疯发泄。当田柾国再次碾过那个 敏感点时，金泰亨细弱沙哑的呻吟陡然变得尖细，同时下腹绷紧，弓着身子射出了，猛地一夹，让 田柾国也低吼一声将白浊的热流射向深处。

两人都喘息不止地瘫倒在床上，一片狼藉，田柾国解开金泰亨手腕上的领带，将金泰亨无力的手臂 放下，揽入自己怀中，而后将头深陷在金泰亨汗湿的脖颈处，再也不肯抬起。渐渐地，在一片宁静 中，金泰亨疲倦却敏感地感知到，有湿润浸透了他的肩膀。

他在哭?

”不要离开我，求你。”田柾国闭着眼，淌着泪水在金泰亨肩膀上梦呓，金泰亨忍着下面的疼痛，皱 着眉撩开田柾国垂下的发丝。睡颜安宁，只是红红的鼻子和眼眶，和紧紧抓住金泰亨的手，显示出 田柾国的幼稚和安全感的缺失。他太过爱自己，一点都不让别人占领。可这样的模样简直是个小孩 子，这哪里是刚才借酒将自己绑在床上狠狠操干的􏰀兽?金泰亨不禁哑然失笑。打算合上眼安睡。 他实在是太过疲惫，被死命的折腾。

“我爱你，泰亨哥。”

金泰亨猛地睁开眼，睡意再一次消散。内心深处有着巨大的波动。

是今夜的酒太过醉人。

............

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就多多评论点赞吧，炒肉不易


End file.
